Virtual memory is a memory technique that allows a processor within a computing system to utilize an address space (i.e., the virtual address space) that is significantly larger than the actual physical address space available within the system. When the virtual address space is larger than the physical address space, one or more other forms of data storage within the system (e.g., a hard disk drive) are used to supplement the physical address space to achieve the larger virtual address space. To perform a memory access, the processor will typically specify a virtual address to which the access operation is directed. A memory management unit (MMU) will often be provided to, among other things, perform a translation between the virtual address specified by the processor and the actual physical address of the location being accessed. In the past, a variety of different architectures and techniques have been utilized for providing virtual memory functionality within computing systems. The mechanisms provided to implement virtual memory systems can be utilized to perform other functions as well.